just a wish
by woooimmafox1305
Summary: just a wish one single wish was all it took join Amy and Tony Ashford in their adventures in the soul eater world
1. Chapter 1

hey guys it naruto1305 here *dodges apple* hey hey sorrry i had writers block weddings funerals and mom hogging the computer so as a sorry gift ive started a new story but not a naruto one oh no a soul eater one! so i now may present lord death himself !

death: naruto1305 does not own soul eater or all time low (yet :D ) so mr lawyer pants go away!

meh: ON WITH A STORY *sasori pops up* your not in this story -_- "oh" *he poofs away*

"oi amy where are you?" "over here tony " i looked to where the noise came from to find my sister watching her presouis anime soul eater not that i mind it but i perfer naruto the best. i ploped on the seat next to her it was about 8pm so this would be the time to make our tea ."hey amy you want takeout or you want me to cook ?" "takeout make sure its chinese" "ugh how can you like that stuff?well im getting indian" i went for the phone dialed the numbers then plopped down next to amy. "hey tony if you had to pick any chracters off soul eater two as a freind and one as a lover what would it be ?" she questioned i stroked my imaginary beard "tough but i would have to say id be freinds with maka and soul the best but as a lover well tsubaki " amy giggled "why tsubaki?" well she has to put up with black*star does'nt she i bet i could make her feel special. she laughed "well who would you be with?" i questioned she answered imiditly "well kid and patty as freinds because i have sirious ocd and im kinda happy go lucky but as a lover black*star " she said dreamily i just nodded and listened to all time low thanks to where are my manners well my names tony ashford i like anime and manga i live with my sis amy ashford i dislike jerks and players im overprotctive of my sis and i play the guitar and im 16 now onto my sis well she's called amy ashford she likes anime and manga just as much as me. she's 15 she's happy go lucky and i like her for that she hates when im stern and mom and dad's birthday because we lost them in a car crash when i was 14 so we lived with our anutie for 2 years and i saved my money and got a flat . the bell rung so i answered the door it was the chinese guy so i payed and gave the chinese to amy she paused it and took the chenise to the roof since we live on the top floor it's our faverouite spot when we eat takeout the bell rung again i took the indian payed and locked the door and got to the roof we just started eating looking at the sky it looked nice and pretty then we saw it a shooting star "hey amy make a wish i wish for us to have long lives" she replied "i wish we were in the soul eater world " i chuckled and we finished our meal we got in our rooms and went to sleep.

**yes this is the first chapter is it intresting review becuse it would make another chapter :D so plz (you never know on the disclaimer i may make some soul eater characters do some stuff :D ) until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just a wish chapter 2

sup kits yup thats my names for you now in case you didnt know since i like the kyuubi alot and its a fox it would call thier children kits or in my case readers so stacy do the disclaimer.

stacy: this doofus does not own soul eater in any way shape or form so go away

me: D: doofus!

**start**

**Tony's pov**

Ugh my head's killing me like some one used a jack hammer on it or something. Hmm? i wonder were amy is she's normally screaming "OMG SO CUTE!" I siriously need to take her computer from her... i look around to find it's quite dark with only a window to have some light so i stare through it wait... is that moon smileing? No must be just my eyes playing tricks on me then i hear something shift "Amy?" Now it's glinting like ...a...blade! i scream in silent horror at the thing inching closer to me suddenly I hear a door burst open it seems to be a girl in a school like uniform also she had her dark blond hair in pigtails she was carrying a sythe? It had a eye on the top and a red and black zigzag design. She cuts through it like it's nothing it turns into a soul type thing i look at my savior questionly thinking who is she? She extends a hand "hi im maka alburn and.." suddenly the sythe transforms into a boy with white hair the head band saying soul a black and yellow jeans with red trousers and black and yellow comabt boots also he has red eyes... "And im the coolest guy around soul evans. " Now that i studyied them more closely i relised that i was in the soul eater world. It started going dark I had fainted...

**Amy pov**

"God damn iv'e stoped up in bed to late or i just woke up really early" I looked through the window. "Is this just me or is there really a moon smileing well look who's a hypocrite talking to myself " i heard i guffaw i froze and slowly turned around there was yellow eyes? why did they look so fimiliar oh well.. "I see your awake. " I was quite deep but not deep enough to be a man's more like a teens age "HOLY CRAP! " I shouted my heart pounding, he walked out into the light wearing a black suit with a skull tied up by the neck and rings of skulls on the fingers i noticed they were all symetrical... now i know who he is he's death the kid how the hell i got here i dont know but whatever he's doing right now is scareing the crap out of me he's got his GUNS pointed at ME! I heard a scream i bolted upright i sounds like ...tony it's TONY! I tried to get up but he pushed me back down " stay. " He orderd i growled but obeyed. "The names Amy may i ask yours?" "Death the kid but you may call me kid ." and with that he left. So what iv'e learnt today is i'm in the soul eater world and there is kishen about ... shit.

**well kits that's all for today i know it's short im sorry D: but this is kinda lot for me plus it just popped in my head so so long kits :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey kits I know I've changed my name it was mainly to some flaming but also I just liked the name I may change it but whatever. Anyway I don't own soul eater if I did it would probably be really good eyes then crappy everything else =D soo.. To the story p.s. leonardo1999129 thank you for following the story it means a lot to me :) meet you down at the bottom *poofs away*

_Thoughts_

Normal

Tony's POV

I'd woke up again an it was daylight I sighed and tried to get out of bed into one of the patient's showers but ended up falling with a thump "ugh stupid feet " once I finnaly got up I managed to get to the shower and turned it on , images flashed in my mind _"hi I'm maka albarn ...soul Eater.." _I had heard of them names before that's when it clicked I'm in soul eater .. I facepalmed how could I not recognizes the names! Or the fact there were a freaking kishen ! I quickly got put on my clothes that were set out for me it consisted of some black jeans with a chain around it a simple red tee and a white leather jacket with some black boots I looked in the mirror when I relised I didn't have my contacts_ great ,just great _I could only see abit (so he could see the clothes and the shower but he could only just ) so I tried and spiked up my coco colored hair from the back and top back then just swept the front to the left . I gave one last look before going to the reception "hey I was wondering if I could just use some glasses for now until I get some new ones " I asked the receptionist she replied icily "no you may not" I sighed "well coud you at least could you tell me were my sister was placed she has the same colored hair as me has birthmark on the back of her neck that looks kinda like a star?" "oh that one up first flight first door on the left" I nodded and walked off once I'd finally got to her room I knocked and walked in "Amy you here" "yeah wait by the door I'm just getting out of the shower" I turned away and heard the door creep open ,some rustling of clothes then a pat on the shoulder I turned back "hey Amy have you got them spare glasses?" I heard a grunt then everything came clear "thanks " I looked at her she was wearing some red jeans white polo shirt and some white sneakers I nodded in approval.

**Amy POV**

I had'nt slept all night since 'he'came in I shivered I had already heard from one of the nurse's that once we had woken up and checked out we were meant to meet shinigami -sama after I thanked her and she left .Soon it was about 8AM I soon got up and went in the shower _I wan't to see more of him..._(NOT THAT WAY PERVERTS ... yet :D ) I slapped myself i should NOT I repeat should NOT be thinking of that he pointed both of his guns to ME! I sighed and was about to dry off it was tony " Amy you here?" I replied "yeah just wait by the door" I quickly ran to my clothes put them on and tied my hair in a low pony tail "hey Amy have you got them spare glasses?" I grunted and rolled my eyes at the fact he now starts to take his contacts out. I quickly got some square rimmed glasses and slipped them on he looked at me and nodded in approvel "we've got to meet death after we check out " he smilled but I could just hear a gulp and a flicker of fear in them green orbs and to be honest I was shit scared too...

well how was it? was it awsome rubbish a granny could do this? any comments welcome just no flameing see ya also i gotta thank ChiVellie12 for putting me on thier author alert and faverouites :D THANK CHU ! *cough* see ya.. :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a wish CHAPTER 4**

***sniffle* hey guys how you doing? *get's random fruit chucked at me* HEY! It was the plot bunny's I swear they ran away the little buggers ... anyway WHY THE TRUCK IS IT SNOWING IN MARCH!? no sirously I woke up from an awsome sleep about beating the crap out of zombies I woke up to find it freaking snowing.. WEATHER Y U NO NORMAL! *sigh* well I've got cold and got to look after my sis who's sick with flu so while she's knocked out might as well do the story see you down below **

**:¬'D**

**AMY POV**

Me and Tony walked out of my hospital room to try and check out. We got to the desk and there was a man this time he had blonde hair and emrald orbs .

"How may I help you?"

"um yes would you be able to check me and my brother out?"

"Of course just tell me your names"

"uh no one acctully knows our names but I'm Amy and this here is my brother Tony" I gestured to Tony who was trying to find out what time it is.

"Ah so you must be the two patients that Stien found"

"um where we when he found us" I asked fidgeting this guy seemed kinda shady.

"Oh I don't know but If your wanting to find out more info on where to find him ...but for a price" He purred eyes glinting with amusement.

"I think you should just check us out before you do something you might regret." It was Tony his eyes narrowing his aura filled with dangerous intent.

"hmm well fine go to the DMWA and talk to lord death ,you should be able to get all your info there."

He signed our slips and went on another patient .

"Well we might as well go "

Tony nodded and started walking trying to find the door but ended crashing into the wall .

"Come on we need to find DMWA and fast don't want you to grope someone do we now."I said giggling.

"Hey I'm still groggy and Must you be so vulger?" He replied in a groan

"yes,yes I do"

We got out eventually the sun blaring in my eyes, It felt better than the bloody English weather we get back In sheffeild I'll tell you that.

"WHERE THE TRUCK IS DMWA!"

I tapped Tony's shoulder "dude I think it's that massive building bigger than any other building "

"oh"

I just facepalmed and dragged Tony among heavy crowds until we got to a less crowded street. Somehow Tony manged to catch a guys shoulder causeing him to stumble.

"what the heck do you think your doing " This stranger said .

_'great another asshole'_

"Me and my brother are walking through the street you?" I replied sarcasticlly obvious this dude lacked brains.

"And no sorry ? Do you know who I am ?"

"yes a incomptent asshole who just met someone they should **NOT **have messed with . Do you know who I am ?"

"Someone i'm going to beat the crap out of that's who"

"I'd like to see you try"

smirking he grabbed my neck not even flinching I kicked his chest making him stumble back.

"I thought you was going to beat the crap out of me hmm? " I did an sadistic laugh a twisted smile plasterd across my face "...I'll guess I'll do it then" I grabbed the mans crotch squeezed hard and twist a sickening crack made itself heard I was about to go futher before I felt a hand on my shoulder .

"Amy stop ."

Feeling my brother's hand calmed me making me see more clearer the man was snivling clutching his privets and looked like he'd been through hell.

"we'll be going now but don't expect me to feel sorry for you"

I walked off Tony just behind me suddenly Tony's breath was in my ear quietly he whisperd

"I feel a presence around it's more off to the right"

I looked around suddenly Tony pushed me down to the ground just before a shuriken whizzed past my ear.

"haha looks like you saw my secret attack YAHOO"

A figure jumped from the rooftop It was a male quite short blue spikey hair and quite baggy clothing with a star on his right shoulder next to him stood a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail,knee high legging on her right leg and shin high boots to go with a combat dress type thing.

She bowed "Hello my name is Tsubaki and this is my partner Black Star"

A yahoo was heard but was ignored I bowed back and made Tony bow aswell he spoke

"good day my name is Tony Ashford and this is my sister Amy Ashford It's nice meeting you" he smiled showing his teeth almost like a grin.

The pair smiled aswell .

"ah it's a pleasure to meet you not sounding to be rude but may I enquire where you are going you look new here so we might be able to help" Tsubaki asked timedly.

"no you ar'nt rude and we are acctully wanting to get to the DMWA "

"oh well were going there now would you like to accompny us?" Tsubaki asked

we nodded and set off soon we reached at the bottom of the steps and may I say that there are so ...many...fricken ...steps.

"well it's all or nothing lets go!" I chanterd already going up.

"Hey Amy was it?" Black Star questioned.

"hmm?" I turned to face him.

"LAST ONE TO THE TOP IS A ROTTEN EGG!" He started sprinting

"OH IT'S ON!" and I started running to catch up with him.

**TONY POV**

While Amy sprinted off raceing this left tsubaki and me alone . First it started off as idol chat but soon we began learning about eachother more like birthdays family a bit we did'nt delve into the past but we talked about Black star and Amy's embarrsing moments chuckling along the way it was...nice almost warm like . we soon got to the top , Amy and Black Star waiting for us panting for breath.

"haha...your...the..rotten ...eggs" Amy puffed and fell to the floor .

"The ground seems so comfertable"

"come on get up"

Sis started whineing about me being mean so I rolled my eyes no wonder she's spoilt . I slung her over my shoulder walking the rest of the way inside with the assassin duo once they had led us to the main reception we said our goodbyes and they left.

"so this is it."

"yup were gonna see death himself CAN'T WAIT !"

I sweatdropped .

"just when it goes sirious you go and ruin the mood."

"HEY"

**AAAAANNNNNNDDDD THAT'S A RAP! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THIS RUDDY THING TOOK ME TO WRITE 4 HOURS! 4 LONG HOURS SO YOU BETTER LIKE IT ! now that rage is gone did anyone see hunter x hunter episodde 16? my god when hisoka started saying he was all tingly was it just me thinking 'PEDOBEAR PEDOBEAR XD' my god that bit made my day.**

**so review and tip of the day...**

**Don't swear In front of the teacher!**

**DUN DUN DUN SEE YA !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating much so iv'e decided a plan every saturday I'm going to update don't know what story so If this one is not updated I probably am either doing something that day or I've updated something else but don't have your hopes up . anyway now that's said to the story.**

**Third person POV**

The two teens gulped nervously and was about to knock on the door but it opened it's-self revealing a pathway full of guillotines without the bottom and gravestones overall they both thought it looked more cooler in person than the anime and two began to walk on the path their hearts beating furiously. The doors shut with a loud bang but the duo kept on walking until they met with a mirror it suddenly showed a face that made them scream then chuckling commenced .

"there's no need to be afraid you two"

The face suddenly changed into the face the two knew best , the jokey and lovable king of death. The image suddenly started coming out of the mirror until death loomed over them .

"so how can I help you two newbie arrivals " he spoke

"uh how do you know we are new here?" asked the youngest of the two.

"I know everything that's why they call me death." He answered tapping the side of his head.

"you just looked at the hospital records didn't you ? and since we did not have any info on us it was easy to realize we aren't from here. " Tony counter attacked .

Death sweatdropped "I thought that would work" he mumbled

"were not blackstar you know" Amy quickly stated , Death shrugged it off.

"anyway mind me asking as to why you are here?"He asked seriously sitting down by a tea set.

"well you won't probably believe us." Tony said

"Please I wouldn't be Death if I didn't know when people telling the truth . Now sit and tell" He motioned to the tea set while the two complied.

-TIME SKIP-

"so you two are telling me you made a wish on a shooting star and ended up here and you know most things about us ?" Death asked a hint of curiosity in the voice. The two nodded vigorously.

"hmm well I detect no lies from your body language even if the story is a bit unbelievable to the normal person . but I do believe I think I know why you had come here."

"well what is it " Amy asked impatiently

"well there has been some strange happenings going on here I believe this is a witch's doing but not a ordinary one no there was once a witch more powerful than the others this witch's name was Hayden she was a witch who specialised in other dimension teleportation and mind control . But she was put in a cursed seal long ago sealing her away from the rest of the world so someone has either opened it or she has found a way out."

"so the reason we are here is because a witch teleported us here? " Tony mused

"And the star we wished on was her?" Amy questioned.

Death stood up the crack of bones was heard when he stretched.

"I'm afraid so and the only way your getting out is by her letting you out."

"so what are we meant to do now ? I mean we have no home and source of income it also doesn't help we gotta find him some new glasses" The only female in the room argued.

"your accommodation shall be done but as for your income and your predicament you shall become partners and go on missions together for your money also Stien should be able to do you some contacts for when you go on missions. I'll give Stein the details of your accommodation once you get there."

"why are you doing this?" The second eldest questioned "I mean we only just got here."

"well even if you did just come here i'm not a person to leave someone on the streets now go to Stien he should be in the doctors ward." Death said while ushering them out .

"ay ay captain " amy saluted while grinning and with that our two siblings set off...

**so yosh I hoped you enjoyed the chapter ! reviews help carry on the ya!**

**Fox**


	6. Chapter 6

Just a wish 6

**Jesus I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I know I haven't been updating but basically iv'e had writers block and my computer broke -_- I got it fixed about a 8 days ago but then I had a wedding to go to , a school trip and my mom hogged it . anyway enough rambling here the next chapter.**

"Well that went... well" The eldest of out two siblings said while the younger nodded.

" anyway why are you getting glasses again?" Amy asked confusion visible on her face.

"jeez you forget so easily . first off their contacts, second if were going on missions I want to be able to see and I don't want to be worrying that my glasses are falling off." Tony explained as if it was the most obvious thing on earth while amy made a face at the insult.

suddenly a figure in black knocked Amy causing the figure and her to say hello to the floor with their faces.

"Hey watch were your going idiot" the figure growled then stood up and held a hand for the fallen female golden eyes rolling.

"watch where _i'm _going you were the one..." the said idiot spoke before jumping up suddenly "IT'S YOU!" she exclaimed finger pointed straight between the now clear to see death the kid.

"yes it's me now would you mind getting you finger away from my forehead as I have somewhere to go " death the kid answered boredly golden eyes staring down hers.

"sorry for my sister anyway would you mind telling us where steins office is?" Tony asked a apologetic smile of his face .

"no worries but I'm going past their now so you can join me " kid answered

The elder said a quick "cheers" then the trio walked off while the son of death and the girl argued.

_TIME SKIP_

"Were here make sure the baka doesn't do anything stupid in there"

"Hey this idiot has a name you know!" Amy muttered

" hm? so you admit to being a idiot then?" kid said a smirk playing on his lips "I'll see you later then, bye" and with that he began walking away.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE THREE WHITE STRIPES ON JUST ONE SIDE OF MY HAIR" Amy shouted before running into the room before he came after her Tony just sighed then walked in waving a goodbye to kid.

_TIME SKIP_

"here the contacts you need , the keys to the apartment ,map and the number to call death" The grey haired doctor spoke while handing the pair the items.

"Also your instructors will be leading you home their waiting outside , see you"

The duo gave their thanks then walked out meeting the two 'instructors'

"Soul , maka...? your out instructors?"

"hmhm it seems so" Maka said smiling while soul just stood looking around.

"should we set off ?" Soul , the rest nodded then began walking in a wall like position.

_Time skip again -_-' _

"so we'll be living next to you from now on " The eldest of the group said.

"yup but you better be ready tommorow because were staring training tommorow !" and with that the albino and girl walked away .

" _kneppe mit liv!" _Amy exclaimed

"I don't even want to know what you said "

And the two walked to their respectable rooms.

**kneppe mit liv! (look it up) UGH I was finding this chapter to write hard and I know there hasn't been much action but bear with me but here. but have some sparkly shet to end the chapter!**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
